Limits are often placed on the transmission of media content. Transmission of media content may, for example, be limited or restricted based on geography. As an example, restrictions may be placed on broadcasting televised athletic events, such as football or baseball games, within a certain radius of the hosting team's venue based on ticket sales or other factors (i.e. “blackouts”) while no restrictions may be placed on broadcasting the athletic event outside the radius.